


First Kisses

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: When Team RNJR decides to play truth or dare on the road.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the start of their journey to Haven in S4.

first kisses

It was Nora's awful, terrible, no-good idea, and Jaune rued the day that he decided picking _truth _with Ruby and Nora around was a good plan.

"C'mon, Jaune!" the orange-haired girl moaned, wrapping her arms around the tall blond's neck and letting her weight hang off of him. Her whining rang through the forest, only accompanied by the chirping of birds and Ruby's raucous laughter. Ren, thankfully, had chosen to stay quiet, uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Nora insisted, "Just tell us! We're your team! You chose truth, dangit!"

"Yeah, Jaune!" Ruby egged him on. "You somehow managed to win over a lady?" He averted his eyes, and immediately, the girl added, "Oh, a dude? Didn't know that was your type. No judgement though, haha."

Jaune groaned, desperately pulling away. "Nora, Ruby, no- I'd rather not talk about it-"

"So you _have _kissed someone!" Nora cried victoriously, releasing him. Nora, Ruby, and an unwilling, and mildly uncomfortable, Ren formed a barrier in front of him and watched the blond, awaiting the full story. "Tell us _everything."_

Jaune froze, closing his eyes, a rush of sensation flooding his heart. Yes, he had kissed someone- and her lips had been cold and dry and bloody, and he had been crying, and he'd rather not think about what happened afterwards- and they both sort of tasted like vomit?- but it had been _perfect, _and his hands still remembered how soft her skin was and how it felt to curl around her waist_, _and it was _his memory dammit, _not anyone else's.

"It's not like it was like… Pyrrha, or anything, she _totally _would've told me if you figured out your feelings…" Nora trailed off, disbelief growing as Jaune's tanned face grew cherry-red.

"…you knew? About how she- about-" the blond finally squeaked at last.

Ren, Ruby and Nora all quieted down, unsure of how to proceed. When the blond didn't respond, Nora slammed her hands down on her cheeks, mouth agape. "No. _NO. _You _didn't. _Jaune Arc, you did _not _kiss Pyrrha during the battle of Beacon! No!"

"…can't kiss-and-tell, Nora," the blond mumbled, but his ears were pink and he rushed ahead of the other three. Ren and Ruby traded scandalized looks, while Nora simply screeched in anger.

"How _dare you! _You had all year to do that so she could report back to me, and you choose the _one time-_" she stopped herself, eyes momentarily glassy before she sniffled, frustration and grief overtaken by her annoyance. "You chose literally the _one time _I couldn't gossip about it with her afterwards? Ugh." Turning to Ruby, she patted the girl on the back, then forcefully looped her arms through Ruby's and Ren's, dragging them away from the blond. "That's it. We're Team RNJR from now on. I choose Ruby as leader. Who needs Team JNRR?"

"Wh-what?!" Jaune protested, scurrying after the trio awkwardly. "C'mon, don't say that! I thought I was the leader!"

But he didn't mind the girl's teasing. It had been a year since Beacon's fall. And, while the wounds still hurt, they had talked about Pyrrha, and they had smiled, and they were _happy. _They missed her more than anything- _he _missed her, more than _anything- _but they were still going_. _It was alright.

And, with that distraction in place, they forgot to demand more details from him. _I'll just pick 'dare' next time. It can't be that bad?_

After he saw what the dubious girls made Ren do, though, he changed his mind.

** _-fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
